I need a doctor
by Tigger76
Summary: Originally started as a short one shot story of an idea I came up with while listening to Dr.Dre's I need a doctor, where Bones and Jim are both injured during a mission gone wrong. However it has now developed into multiple one-shots to songs with Bones/Jim, Bones/Jim/Spock and eventually some Spock/Jim pairings. Rated M for some content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own Star Trek**

 **This is my first Star Trek fanfiction which is also a one shot. I wrote this from an idea which struck me while listening to I need a doctor by and Eminem. Now I usually write HP stories so hopefully this will meet the level of trekkie fans.**

Jim lay on the medical bay bed next to a prone Leonard McCoy. The pair of them had been tortured to the point of almost comatose states, Spock looked at the two crew members that he held dear to his heart silently wishing to be in their place instead. McCoy was relatively stable, apart from the low brain activity, his wounds had been medically treated and now required time to heal. Jim on the other hand was a completely different kettle of fish, his brain function was all over the place, one minute it spiked and then it would drop back to the comatose level. Treating him had been complicated without one of the nurses accidentally injected him with McCoy's hypo causing an allergic reaction on top of his failing vital organs and blood loss. It had happened during a moment of panic when the two crew returned to the star ship unresponsive and thought to be dead.

"Commander." One of the waiting nurses acknowledge his presence and passed him a PADD with the information he seeked about the Captain and CMO. He quickly scanned the report before turning on his heel and leaving the med bay, quickly striding to his room he turned the table over in a fit of rage before collapsing on the floor. 'I will not lose you again, either of you.'

xXx

Another week passed with Jim and Bones in precarious positions, the crew had been briefed on their conditions and slowly Jim started to recover from his own physical damage. Both men had lost finger and toe nails, teeth, had various broken bones and fractured facial structures on top of this Bones had managed to received a punctured lung and Jim's spleen had been ruptured. The pair had received various facial reconstruction along with teeth implants, which were real bone growing to match the medical record of each patient. Deep in his mind Bones was reliving his memories during star fleet, his first mission, the promotion of his best friend, the destruction from the wake of Khan, Spock, Scotty, Chekov, Sulu, Uhura, Watson, Marcus, Marshall...Jim. God that kid liked to get into more trouble than a cage fighter, he needed his own personal doctor scratch that his own med team. The CMO's memories then flashed to the latest incident and he was locked into his own living hell watching Jim being tortured and then receiving the same when Jim didn't talk. He was trapped in his own mind watching from a third persons view unable to help and forced to witness the pain, screaming, fear and defeat of them both. He needed to escape, he needed to get away from this, needed to save the captain and get them back on the ship. He needed to live, survive, to come back to life Jim needed him.

"Nurse Chapel come take a look at this Dr McCoy's mental activity has gone off the chart." The head nurse ran to the small life support room she had placed Kirk and McCoy in last week, skidding to a stop in front of the CMO assessing the information herself.

"Come on McCoy Jim needs you." She said before calling over some of the support staff to prepare injections for the CMO. As suddenly as the brain waves started they ceased returning to base level. "Nurse keep an eye on him."

"Bones." The word wasn't more than a whisper but it caused the two female medical staff to turn 180 to look at the Captain, he was motionless with a brain activity at the same level as the CMO's, shooting a concerned look at the nurse Chapel briskly walked out of the life support room towards the CMO's room.

Still stuck in his nightmare Bones watched as Jim received a form of electrocution torture the blonde haired man gritted his teeth as the probes made contact with his body but screamed when the shock hit him.

"JIM." Bones had all but yelled himself hoarse in the last ten minutes, he was weak and struggling to focus on reality. The pain in his chest burnt as he adjusted his body on the floor. Darkness was starting to invade his vision and he almost missed the final gasp his friend took "Jim don't you dare!" He launched himself from his knelt position in a ruthless attempt to reach his friend. His Klingon capture grinned at him before kicking him square in the chest bringing him to the floor gasping.

"Doctor, Doctor if you think I would let him go so easily..." The Klingon said before throwing cold water over the still body. Suddenly Jim gasped and sat up before regretting his decision and Bones watched as his pupils dilated and he blacked out. "Now as you are so willing to take _Kirk's_ " he spat Jim's surname "place I am willing to oblige." He was roughly lifted to his feet and thrown towards the table before being forced down on to it. Fire burned in him and he threw all hell into high wind as launched himself at the grinning Klingon grabbing a knife from the medical tray and with what strength he had left he forced it into the bastards chest. The pair went down with a thud and Bones rolled over gasping for breath to look at his friend, suddenly one of his guards grabbed the unconscious man and held him up with a knife held to his stomach.

"NOOOOO." The Doctor sat up suddenly overwhelming himself with dizziness and confusion, the room around him was not that of the torture room. Panicking he rolled off the bed and crashed onto his hands and knees as pain erupted through his body causing him to bite his cheek to stop screaming out.. He dry heaved onto the floor as he felt pain stab from his chest, as soon as it passed he quickly dragged himself to his feet looking around for an exit. He took two steps towards it before he was forced to his knees again by dizziness and pain as darkness once again threatened to take him. "Jim." he muttered quietly and then heard the sound of feet.

"Dr McCoy what are you doing?" A female voice filtered into his brain but he ignored it still muttering the captains name trying to find his injured friend.

"Doctor I must implore you to stop before you hurt yourself more." He knew that voice and suddenly he felt a hand under his chin and was forced face to face with Spock, relief flooded his aching body but he needed to tell the hobgoblin about Jim, needed to save him.

"Jim...I..." Bones mumbled causing Spock to shoot him a look of concern. "He is...Klingon's...Jim." before he started to cry.

"Our Captain is safe Doctor." Spock lifted Bones back to his feet before carrying him to his bed. "Look to your right." He placed him on the bed while laying a hand on his shoulder to prevent the man doing any more harm to himself by trying to get to their friend. Bones turned his head and took in the form in front of him, taking a shaky breath he made a move to leave the bed again but Spock's well placed hand stopped him.

"Report." The doctor whispered not taking his honey eyes off the body beside of him, his heart filled with warmth at the sight of his best friend in the med bay.

"Doctor you need to rest." Spock started but he felt the body under him stiffen and felt the anger vibrating off the CMO. "The Captain is healing Doctor but he has not yet woken." The Vulcan said trying to assess the mental state of the man under his hand while trying to control his own emotions.

"McCoy I need you to rest, you have been through a lot, Jim too. The best way to help him is to heal." Chapel said while trying to calm her patient. Bones gave a very stiff nod but never took his eyes off Jim, his eye contact only broken when he lost his battle with sleep five minutes later.

"I fear you may have to restrain him Nurse." Spock mentioned as he looked at the man in the bed beside him, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. The female's jaw tightened at the idea but she would do it if he continued to pose a risk to his own health. "It would seem the CMO is as stubborn a patient as the Captain." The Vulcan stood looking at the pair for a further five minutes before leaving the room and heading to the bridge.

Bones awoke an hour later to muttering from the younger man beside of him, taking a quick calculating look around him he pulled himself up on the bed. His body screamed at him in protest but he had to check Jim himself, he needed to know he was alive...safe as Spock had put it. Deciding he would attempt to roll his bed over to the other he turned and gripped the work surface and pulled with as much strength as he could muster, the strain almost caused the southerner to pass out but he bit his lip to try and regain some control. Panting heavily he was relieved to see that the bed had rolled next to the other and he could now reach his friend, he stretched his left arm out his bandaged hand gripping onto the forearm of his best friend. "Bones...Leave him...Bones." McCoy could now hear the mumbling and he knew the Captain was in the same hell hole he had just surfaced from.

"Hey kid I'm here, come on kiddo wake up." He slurred his accent making his words almost unrecognisable. "Jim." He felt the arm under him twitch before the strain of moving the bed hit him in full force and he lost his grip on reality.

Blue eyes blinked open and were glad for the lights being low, trying to focus on the roof above him he was suddenly aware of another person near him with their hand on his arm. Grimacing he moved his head too weak to consider fighting off his guard, he was pleasantly surprised when he saw Bones beside of him before it turned to concern and panic. Quickly snapping his head back towards the roof and then the other side of the room he recognised his surroundings they were in the med bay of his ship "Bones." he mumbled but received no response, pulling himself together and gritting his teeth he shook his arm and bit back a scream at the pain in his arm reminding him of the various breakages and torn tendons. "Bones." he called hoarsely.

"Jim." A whisper returned his call and the Captain felt relief flood him before he smirked to himself letting his head fall onto the pillow.

"See I told you I'd get you into my bed." He closed his eyes trying to control the nausea he was feeling.

"Dammit Jim." Bones sighed unable to find the energy to argue back with the blonde haired man. Hearing the chuckle from the next bed he cracked a smile "Won't happen again." he slurred in response.

"I need my Doctor Bones. Who else would bring me back to life." Jim murmured as exhaustion hit him hard "Don't leave." His voice trailed off as he once again succumbed to unconsciousness.

"I would never Jim." Bones turned to lay on his side facing the now sleeping form of a man he admired. "Son of a bitch." He exclaimed as pain shot through him from his hip before he also was lost to the night.

 **Hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. I'll Be Good

**I don't own startrek.**

 **Written to Jaymes Young's song I'll be good.**

Jim awoke suddenly the image of Kodos grinning at him fresh in his mind, taking a few deep breaths he calmed down enough to realise it was just a dream. Slowly peeling a set of strong arms off of him he slid out of bed and headed over to the bathroom as quietly as possible. Cold sweat covered his body and as turned the light on and faced the mirror he was shocked to see his reflection, his skin was stark white which enhanced the fact his eyes had turned grey. Gripping the sink he took a deep shuddering breath reminding himself that it was nearly 14 years ago that he had rid himself of that particular demon. After five minutes he glanced down at his hands and noticed bright white knuckles from his death grip on the wash basin. Opening the cupboard underneath the sink he pulled out the small tankard and took a swig from the flask allowing the slight burn from the alcohol inside to warm his throat and lungs. Turning the shower on and he stripped out of his grey shorts before stepping into the stream of hot water as he urged his body to relax back into reality.

After spending half an hour in the shower Jim felt better and a quick glance in the mirror as he brushed his teeth gave him the confidence that he would be able to hide most of the issue from his partner. Quickly changing into Starfleet black trousers and undershirt he exited the bathroom and made his way into the small kitchen area where he could hear movement, his senses were suddenly hit by the smell of fresh strong coffee and warm bagels. Smiling he walked into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar styled table. "There you are Jim, I thought I was going to have to drag your sorry arse outta that shower." The blonde's grin grew wider as he accepted the cup from the southerner.

"Morning to you too Bones." The dark haired man smiled lightly as he took a seat opposite the blonde while placing the plate of warmed bagels on the table between them. Sipping his own coffee the brunette observed the blonde with a critical eye, he could see the tension in his lover's shoulders and the way his smile didn't fully light up his eyes. The cerulean he regularly got lost in was off colour almost edging towards grey, quirking an eyebrow he silently asked the Blonde if he wanted to talk to which he received a small head shake in return. Jim took a large bite out of his breakfast and hummed at the warm sweet bread in his mouth, chuckling to himself he followed the younger man's lead and helped himself to his own breakfast while cradling his coffee in his left hand.

"I hope you have no plans to end up in medical today Jim…." Every morning he asked the blonde the same question, a light way to see if he had any away missions planned.

"Not today Bones, were still travelling to the Lorentian system. Scotty has requested my opinion on a few things so I will be in engineering most of my shift, unless an issue arises." The southerner snorted into his coffee causing a chuckle to escape Jim's lips.

"No annoying the nurse's in the clinic or I will find a reason to be extra harsh on your next physical." He threatened while standing and clearing his dishes before pouring a fresh coffee into his work mug.

"I can't promise Bonsey." Jim chuckled before he was roughly pulled in for a kiss by the doctor, Jim's insides exploded at the kiss and when the brunette pulled away he was breathing heavily.

"I'll be good." The blonde smirked as he stood and put on his golden top. Bones rolled his eyes at the blonde before heading towards the door.

"See you this evening Jim." His blue shirt flashed across Jim's vision and he was quickly transported back into the warp core when he was blasted back off of it after realignment, shuddering he took a deep breath.

"Bones." He choked out and the doctors hand froze in front of the console to open the door, head snapping round his brown eyes boring into blue.

"Jim is everything…." The blonde strode across the room and pulled the older man into a tight hug before releasing him and holding him at arm's length.

"Bones… I know we don't talk about it but I would go into the warp core a thousand times over to save you." He took another calming breath "I'm sorry I hurt you but I knew you would have tried to open the door before the decontamination had completed." Spock's face burned in his vision before morphing into Kudo's "I couldn't let you…." He took another breath and cringed at the doctors expression "Couldn't watch you watch me die."

"Jim don't…"

"I love you Bones." He was quickly enveloped into the brunette's strong arms, the doctor was left speechless at the sudden declaration about his death barely a year ago.

"I love you too Jim... Just don't ever leave me behind again." He placed a small kiss to the blonde curls before turning and walking out of the door. Jim watched him leave with a heavy heart, thoughts swirling he also left his quarters and headed towards the bridge.

He walked onto the bridge Chekov's voice ringing through his ears. "Good Morning." He called out before walking over to the Russian and slapping him on his shoulder "How much longer until we arrive Mr Checkov?"

"2 day's Kepten." He smiled back at the blonde who nodded before striding to his chair and pulling up the PPAD to sign off some of the reports made from a recent away team mission. That particular mission had been located at a science base which was testing on various species, they had quickly closed it down. Signing reports was a mind numbing task that he hated but soldiered through, it was his responsibility as a Captain and to his crew. _The specimen is showing signs of delirium and fatigue from the tests, prologue stretches of cold temperatures_ Jim suddenly felt frozen like he had been submerged into an ice bath, something he did not wish to repeat _is proving to stimulate unusual brain wave action... request for further tests denied_ Staring at the PPAD his hands started to tremble as he saw the cold chamber where he was kept. The bridge of the Enterprise faded and he was faced with a cold dark cellar, looking down he saw the body on the floor... his hands covered in blood...the smell of iron... the laughter from outside the cell...pain shooting through his body from various beatings...

"Captain are you okay?" He blinked rapidly clearing the image of his bloodied hands before facing Spock with his usual smirk.

"I'm fine thanks Mr Spock. Mr Scot wishes to see me in engineering to discuss some upgrades, you have the con." He stood and nodded to the crew before heading to the turbo lift, the doors couldn't close quick enough as he caught the calculating look of his first officer. Taking deep breaths Jim steadied his panic attack before freezing the lift in place, looking down at his hands he saw them shaking but no longer covered in blood. The smell still lingered with him, taking deep breaths through his mouth he hit the button to start the lift again a bitter taste on his tongue. "Come on Kirk it is in the past! Pull it together." He berated himself as the doors slid open throwing him into the hustle of engineering.

"Ahh Captain I wonder when ya would be joinin me laddie. Let's show him these upgrades." Scotty pulled the blonde deep into the engineering decks allowing the young Captain to forget about his past for a short period of time.

"Scotty I have to admit these are some fine upgrades you have arranged. How long will it take to implement them in our girl?" Scotty swelled with pride before pulling up a screen on his own screen.

"I rekken if we make a wee change to this I can have them running in a month... 3 weeks max." He grinned before pulling Jim towards the next bay, the blonde chuckled at his eagerness. "Now these could be an issue..." He pointed towards the control panel in front of them "I canne develop a matrix to take the extra power provided by the dilithium...ach no what I mean laddie is I need Checkov down here to assist." Jim was laughing by this point as the engineer bounced on his feet.

"Alright Mr Scott I will send Checkov down to assist as soon as we are out of warp." He spun on his heel as he heard commotion behind him his eyes just catching an officer collapsing, without thinking he ran to the males position to try and seal the pipe that had just ruptured. "Scotty get him outta here." He yelled grabbing a pipe clamp trying to avoid the steam which was spraying out of the fracture. "Get him to medical, he has a bad gash to his head and some severe burns." A few officers ran over and assisted in fixing the pipe as Scotty and another officer took Mitchell to medical. It took a while to secure the clamp over the force from the high pressured jet, the group stood back and as one released a sigh once the job was complete. Wiping his brow Jim thanked them before deciding to let Scotty know about the temporary patch up. Heading towards the small clinic on the far side of the deck, he passed the cores and came to a stop _"were not making the climb..." "Get me... Get me Spock..." 'Bones can't see me like this' "I'm scared Spock help me not be" 'I love you'_ shaking his head he carried on towards the clinic only to be met by a ranting Bones.

"What do you mean he was fixing it by himself... dam it man are you outta your sandwich fed mind..."

"Bones?" The doctor spun around to face him and if he wasn't being glared at he would of laughed at Scotty's scared expression.

"Jim get in here now! Dam it Jim!" Bones half dragged the Captain in who shot a confused look at his CE.

"McCoy may be a wee bit miffed I left ya to fix it by yourself" Scotty mumbled as Bones forced the blonde onto a free bed and pulled out a tricorder.

"Dam straight I am!" He growled while watching the readings and glaring at the scot at the same time, it was an impressive task Jim thought to himself.

"Bones it's fine, one of the main ducts ruptured. I had help and I told Scotty to leave it was only bit of steam nothing more..." He quickly snapped his mouth shut when the brown eyes bored holes into his the glare burning his skin.

"Horse shit." He mumbled before jabbing the blonde with a hypo he had just prepared.

"Dam it Bones that hurt!" He rubbed his neck trying to relive the stabbing sensation, his eyes flickered to Scotty who was trying not to show his mirth at the show. "Scotty you are relieved to return to your post...Will you get that out of my face! We have carried out a temporary repair.. Bones what did my neck ever do to you... Ensign Hall can fill you in." Scotty quickly nodded at the pair and high tailed it from the fuming Doctor. "Bones calm down, I have a small burn on my left hand." He winced when the Doctor ran his fingers over it to assess the damage. The brunette sighed through his nose and picked up a dermo-regenerator while glaring at the blonde.

"I thought I told you not to annoy my nurses today." He growled but sent the blonde a concerned look "I hate it when your down here you know?"

"Yeah I know Bones, but I need to..."

"I know Jim." He sighed while he gently held his left palm running the regenerator over the back of it. "Dam Captain of a Starship." This caused a small smile to tug on the blonde's lips.

Half an hour later Bones released Jim from the clinic to return to the bridge "I will see you this evening Jim and no sooner you here me." He growled as the blonde smiled and entered the turbo lift opposite the clinic.

Jim didn't see Bones again until their shifts finished that evening, he place a bottle of bourbon on the small coffee table with two glasses. Uncorking the bottle he poured a large glass for both of them before downing his own and poured another. The door slid open twenty minutes later as the blonde was exiting the bedroom after changing into casual clothes. "That bad." Bones said as he saw the table set up before walking over to Jim and pulling him in for a small soft kiss. "Deffinetly." He growled as he tasted the liquor on his lips before taking the blonde's hand and walking the pair to the sofa. Theysat down and Jim passed him his glass, the brunette downed half of it in one mouthful. "What's the matter Jim." He said while refilling his glass and leaning back on the sofa, past conversations had taught the southerner to not push for information from the blue eyed wonder. Jim was currently looking at his hands his vision from earlier had shocked him to his core and the tang of metal hadn't left his mouth since his turbo lift down to Engineering. He sighed and looked at the man he loved more than life itself, a man he would kill the galaxy for, a man he had and would die for again and again.

"Bones." He breathed before taking a sip from his drink. "I need to tell you something, about my past, about me." The brunette was watching the blonde full of concern as he watched pain, fear, confusion, panic and determination flash through the blue eyes. "I... I couldn't let the Kobayashi Maru beat me for a reason..." He sighed again and rung his hands together, he blinked rapidly to clear his vision, Kodos was grinning down at him. "I had already faced my own Kobayashi Maru and came out on top." The blonde lifted his eyes to meet the hazel ones he loved so much, he could see the concern and confusion swirling around in them. "I was..." He closed his eyes, sighed and opened them again "I was on Tarsus IV... I was JT the leader of the Tarsus nine." Bones sat still for a full minute as he processed this information causing Jim to down a third glass of bourbon as he started to panic causing his memories to swarm in front of his face, then suddenly Bones' face was in his vision filling it with the person he loved, his hands placed either side of his head. The hazel eyes radiated with sorrow and were watery, whose wouldn't be he had just found out what his lover had been through, his lips were moving but Jim couldn't hear his words as his hearing had phased out into white noise. He did feel the warm soft lips press against his conveying all his love into Jim which sucked him back into the room.

"Christ Jim I don't even know where to..." Bones mumbled as he pulled his mouth back from their kiss "I love you James Tiberius Kirk, you unbelievably strong man." Leonards mind reeled with the information he knew about the Tarsus nine and how it applied to Jim and he visibly recoiled at one of the facts that sprung forward _All of the survivors showed signs of torture. All nine patients have a incredibly high phobia of needles, especially the oldest of the group who shows signs of possible drug induced torture._ "Oh my god Jim I am so sorry." His hand quickly shot up to the place he had injected him earlier in the day, disgust flowed through him as he remembered all the times Jim had pleaded not to give him pain meds etc because it meant an injection was required.

"Bones it's fine you didn't know, I don't want you to change because of my past. I love you as my hypo crazy Doctor who is worried about me. You're the only person I trust with my medical treatment, one of the few I trust at all." He said as he consoled his doctor, a weight had been lifted from his shoulders he felt lighter than he had since the age of 14. The pair discussed Jim's horrendous experience as they polished off three quarters of the bottle of bourbon before Jim finally lead his Bones to the bedroom where the pair showed each other how much they loved and appreciated one another.

"I promise Bones I'll be good for all the times I never could." Jim whispered to the brunette after he fell asleep before unconsciousness dragged him under as well, but not before he gave the tanned skinned shoulder a kiss.

 **I hope you enjoyed**


End file.
